


[Podfic] Paradise by storiesfortravellers

by fire_juggler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Ex Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, lost innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradise by storiesfortravellers read aloud.</p>
<p><b>Author's Summary:</b> At first, they fight a lot about Laurel. Eventually, Diggle figures it out.</p>
<p>Oliver/Diggle, with Diggle's POV on Oliver/Laurel. Written for this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "John Diggle/Oliver Queen, Laurel is his symbol of lost innocence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Paradise by storiesfortravellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817909) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Many thanks to storiesfortravellers to giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:07:24 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paradise-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paradise-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
